walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Woodbury Resident 11 (TV Series)
Natalie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She lived in the town of Woodbury. She was then brought to the prison as a refugee and has been living in the community in Season 4. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Natalie's life before or as the outbreak began, except that she was a high school student and lived with her parents and brother Thomas. She may have lived in or near Woodbury before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Killer Within" Natalie is seen walking in the streets of Woodbury. "Say the Word" Natalie can be seen entering the arena then sits down on the bleachers next to Eric. As the gladiator fight begins, she then chants and cheers on Merle. "Made to Suffer" Natalie, among others, was told by The Governor to go back to their apartment, turn their lights off, and lock their doors. Natalie is later seen at the arena, standing on the bleachers next to Eileen, after the Governors speech she steps down off the bleachers and demands the death for the Dixon brothers at the arena. "The Suicide King" Natalie flees the arena after Rick and Maggie attack and tries to leave Woodbury the next morning, along with other townspeople. She also witnesses Richard Foster getting attacked by zombies and shot by the Governor. A short time later, Natalie is among the townspeople to Andrea's speech. "I Ain't a Judas" Natalie is seen walking in the street as fellow residents reinforce the town. "Welcome to the Tombs" Though unseen, Natalie and her brother Thomas stayed behind in Woodbury with the other senior citizens, the children and their mothers. It is possible that she had a chronic condition, as all men and women aged 13 and up were forced to be in the army or she refused to fight the prison. After being informed of the massacre of their fellow residents, she and her brother are one of the many residents to be admitted to the prison. Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Natalie is seen eating breakfast with Molly in the dining pavilion. "Infected" Natalie flees from the zombie attack in Cell Block D as it was being attacked by infected residents. Through the process of fleeing she stumbles down the stairs and falls to the ground, after the inhabitants of Cell Block D fled down the stairs, she was picked up and carried out of the Cell Block by Rick. "Isolation" Though unseen, Natalie was one of the residents to be quarantined in Cell Block A, where she resided in a cell on the second level. "Internment" Though unseen, Natalie endured the chaos that rocked the cell block and managed to survive long enough to be administered medicine when it arrived. "Too Far Gone" Natalie managed to make onto the Woodbury bus before it fled the prison during the attack. "Inmates" As Maggie, Bob, and Sasha discover the Woodbury bus on the road, it is revealed that everyone on board, including Natalie, had died and reanimated, unable to get off the bus. Natalie was attacked and killed after several prison residents were shot and killed by the Governor's militia and reanimated as a result. Natalie gruesome death lead to her reanimation as a zombie herself. She stumbles out of the bus with the other zombified residents and is shot in the head by Bob. After the last zombified resident is killed, her body is seen as Maggie walks towards the bus to find Glenn. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this woman has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *The Governor's Militia (Caused) After The Governor's Militia attacked and destroyed the prison, she managed to escape onto the bus. *Zombies (Alive) Sometime after, presumably everyone aboard the bus was killed, her included. *Bob Stookey (Zombified) She then reanimated as a zombie in the bus and is shot in the head by Bob. Appearances Trivia *Natalie's name and background were confirmed by the actress while she was officially listed as Teenage Girl in the scripts and the call lists.http://the-walking-dead-interviews.wikia.com/wiki/Deanna_Dixon_Interview *Originally, Natalie was to be considered "assumed dead" along with the rest of the Woodbury townspeople, despite not appearing in the Season 3 finale. However, the producers decided to bring Deanna Dixon back to Season 4 as a Woodbury refugee, which led the actress to speculate that her character may have had a chronic condition that prevented her from being a part of the Woodbury army. *Natalie was involved in scenes for "Isolation" and "Internment", but ultimately the scenes were cut from the final version of the episode. *Natalie the longest-lasting Woodbury survivor, having survived the events of Season 3 and lasting until the mid-season finale of Season 4 when all of the remaining Woodbury and prison extras were killed off. References Category:Deceased Category:The Prison Category:Prison Bus Category:Woodbury Category:Undeads Category:TV Series Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters